


If you love something...

by iwritetrash



Series: Bellarke One Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Misses Clarke Griffin, F/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy misses Clarke while she's away, and Octavia is there to help him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love something...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - short Bellarke drabble set pre-season 3, after Clarke has left. It’s basically just a really short little drabble about Bellamy missing her, and Octavia being a comforting sibling. So yeah, enjoy :)

Bellamy misses Clarke. He knows she needed space and time, and he respects that, lord knows he’d run away too if he could. But he can’t run away, because the remaining members of the 100 need him, without Clarke he’s the only leader left that they trust. So of course he can’t leave.

He misses her like crazy, and he knows it’s strange to miss someone this much so soon. They’ve hardly been on the ground for more than a few months, and now it seems they’ve spent more time apart than together, but he misses her.

One night Octavia finds him sat at the edge of camp, next to the fence, staring at the small gap in the trees she disappeared into, leaving him with kiss on the cheek.

“Did you love her?” She asks quietly as she sits beside him on the compact dirt.

“No.” He replies. “It was too soon for that. But I could’ve.” He sighs. “My god, I think I could’ve loved her.”

“She might still come back.” Octavia leans against him slightly, their shoulders touching.

“But she won’t be the same. Neither of us will be the same people we were when she left. And I don’t know if I’ll still love her, when we’ve both grown and changed to cope with what we did. I don’t know if I’ll still love her, or just the idea of the girl she used to be.” He stares out at the dark trees ahead of him. For a few moments they sit in silence, eyes locked on the trees, lit by the light from the moon and the stars.

“If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it’s yours, and if it doesn’t then it never was.” Octavia whispers softly to him and Bellamy chuckles.

“Even if she come’s back, she’s not mine. Clarke’s not a possession that can be owned or contained. Just because she came back, it doesn’t mean she’ll stay.” Bellamy smiles sadly at nothing in particular. “She’ll come back, when she’s ready, but she’s not mine, and she never was.” A few stray tears dripped down his cheeks. It was the first time he had cried in what felt like years. He had been so busy since Clarke left that he hadn’t had time to think or feel, and now everything had bubbled up to the surface. All his pent up frustration and sadness leaked out through the salty tears tracking their way down his cheeks.

“It’ll get better.” Octavia whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“When?” Bellamy asked between silent sobs, and Octavia didn’t answer because the two of them both knew when. It would get better when Clarke came home.

And until then, Bellamy would have to cope on his own for a while. He would have to endure and get by and count down until she finally came home to her people. Until she finally came back home to him.


End file.
